This invention relates to a process for producing acid stable proteases having a broad pH activity spectrum in high yield from mutants of the genus Aspergillus, and to the new mutants used in the process.
It is known that acid stable proteases can be produced from the genus Aspergillus, as well as mutants thereof, which permit production of these proteases on an industrial scale.